


May I have this dance?

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Matchmaking, another short thing, awkward dancing around each other, dance teacher au, what even is this, wrote it in a day, you and Jack are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack promised you that he will accompany you to a wedding. The only problem is - he can't dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't actually know anything about dancing so I had to keep the lingo at minimum, sorry for that...

  Jack sighed for the milionth time in the last ten minutes. Ok, that was maybe an over exaggeration but he was still getting on your nerves. You quickly glanced at him as you couldn't really look at him because you were driving. He was leaning against the window, his bright green hair falling into his eyes as he was looking outside, miserable expression on his face.

  "Stop pouting," you said, focusing back on the road but still you could see him snap his head towards you.

  "I don't pout."

  " _I don't pout,_ " you humored his tone, laughing at the annoyed huff he let out.

  "Come on, Jackaboy. Is the idea of you learning how to dance with me really that unbareable?"

  "No," he groaned and you could practically hear the but.

  "It's just that I'm really bad with rhytms..." he tried to get out of it but you smacked his arm lightly.

  "Don't give me that shit, you've played drums."

  Seeing as this excuse didn't work on you he tried a different strategy.

  "Y/N! Do I really have to?" he whined and you would laugh if you weren't kind of mad at him.

  "You promised, Jack. If you didn't want to go with me to the wedding you could have said no."

  "I _do_ want to go, I just didn't know I would have to dance there."

  "And what would we be doing, silly? Sitting at the table and drinking away sorrows?"

  There was a moment of silence from him before he sighed.

  "No."

  "Thought so. Come on, it'll be fun. We can even learn that number from dirty dancing. You'll make a handsome Baby," you teased him, sticking out the tip of your tongue.

  "Har, har. We would fall if you tried to pick me up."

  "No way, you're not _that_ heavy."

  "Are you sure? Just look at these plus one biceps, all muscle!"

  He flexed and you both burst out laughing.

  "See? We're having fun already, it'll be fine," you said as you pulled to the parkling lot of the dance school, smiling when he nodded.

\---

  The girl in the reception send you to classroom 3, which you found fairly quickly. Yet when you entered there was no-one in there. Now, you asked for private classes so that wouldn't be surprising, but you thought the teacher would be already there. Shrugging you changed into shoes on heels while Jack stood there, looking at the room. One wall was straight up a giant mirror and you walked over to it, making sure you hair wouldn't fall into your face.

  "Maybe he won't show up," Jack said and you couldn't not hear the hopefulness in his voice.

  "You better hope he does otherwise I'm making you learn how to dance just from youtube videos," you said, with delight seeing how his face lost a bit of it's colour. But luckily for both of you the door opened and an energetic man with red hair entered.

  "I'm so sorry, I got caught up in something, hope you didn't wait too long," he said, putting his bag in a corner before going towards you, smiling at both of you brightly. You shot a quick glance at Jack who was staring at the man before you, blushing furiously and you smirked.

  "Hi, I'm Mark," he said, shaking your hand, still smiling, his brown eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

  "Y/N," you said, watching with interest as Mark turned his attention to Jack who was still staring, his blue eyes bigger than you ever saw them. You elbowed him so he finally took the offered hand.

  "Jack," he croaked out, clearing his throat and you snorted a bit. Mark smiled at him before going towards the big stereo to turn it on and pick up some music. Jack glared at you as you kept on smirking.

  "Alright, what's your level?" Mark suddenly asked and you both turned to him.

  "I danced a bit but Jack here is a beginner."

  Jack blushed even more and you held back laughter - he would probably make sure nobody ever found your body if you laughed.

  "Oh, it's alright, we'll just start with the easiest stuff then. I'm sure you know how to hold your partner?" he asked Jack who shook his head.

  "Not really," the blush on his cheeks was getting brighter and brighter every passing second.

  "Ok, well stand opposite of each other. That's right...now-" as Mark was talking he walked behind Jack and basically manhandled him into the right stance, his right hand on your waist, his left hand outstretched, holding yours. You bit your cheek to not laugh at Jack's face. Mark took a step back, looking at the two of you critically.

  "Yeah, that looks fine for the first time. Jack you should maybe try to focus on not being so stiff."

  Jack tried relaxing his grip on you and you smiled at him encouragingly.

  "Alright, let's get to it then..."

\---

  The classes were going along nicely, Jack learning fairly fast and you kept throwing in his face how he was first scared of it. There was only one thing that bothered you and you decided you had enough. It was time for plan A.

\---

  "What do you mean you'll be late?" Jack asked, panic seeping into his voice as he glanced at Mark who was fumbling with the stereo. He got a haste reply before the line went silent and he breathed in heavily, turning to face Mark.

  "She'll be late."

  "Oh. Well we can start early if you want."

  "I mean...practise makes perfect right?" Jack chuckled nervously as Mark slowly walked to him, smiling at him. He took a few deep breaths.

  _Alright Jackaboy, just relax. You have a huge crush on him but that doesn't mean you can't do this. You're gonna be fine, as long as you don't look into his beautiful eyes and -_

His train of thought was interrupted by Mark's question.

  "What you want to try out?"

  "I don't know. Waltz?" Jack asked and Mark nodded, moving his hands to Jack's, taking the stance as a woman would, letting Jack lead. Jack turned bright red.

  "Relax," Mark said with a low chuckle and Jack cursed under his breath, letting his grip loosen a bit.

  "You remember the steps?"

  Jack nodded and nervously moved the way he remembered. After a while Mark said they should try it to music, so Jack would actually have a beat to listen to while dancing. Jack was too occupied with leading them the right way, focusing his brain on not messing it up that he didn't notice that Mark was much closer to him than when they first started. But then he looked up and he saw how Mark was close, his brown eyes looking at him with so much emotion that Jack's breath hitched. He didn't notice the music stopped playing, he didn't notice they stopped moving, holding now each other close, he didn't notice he moved the last few inches to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. It felt amazing but it ended far too quickly when Mark pulled away, letting go off him, pacing around the room, running fingers through his hair nervously.

  "Fuck. Sorry. Shit. I fucked up. I'm sorry I kissed you. Fuck Mark, get it together. You knew having crush on a taken man wouldn't end well for you, you dumbass, now you gotta clean up the mess you made," Mark started rambling on, talking to himself and Jack just walked over to him, stopping him in his tracks by placing a hand on his shoulder. Mark winced but stopped, looking at Jack, panic now swirling his brown eyes.

  "If you want to punch me, just avoid the nose," he rushed to say and Jack chuckled.

  "Why would I want to punch you?"

  "Cause I kissed you?"

  "Actually _I_ kissed _you_."

  Mark still looked at him sceptically, worrying his lower lip between his teeth a little, the motion drawing attention of Jack's eyes.

  "What about Y/N? Aren't you two-"

  "Just a friend," Jack said with a small smile and Mark blinked a few times before relaxing.

  "So you're not going to punch me?"

  "Only on one condition. Kiss me again?" Jack asked, blushing a bit. Mark smiled brightly before bringing him closer by his waist, kissing him tenderly before nibbling gently onto his lower lip, making Jack whimper.

  "Well fucking finally you guys."

  They jumped appart and you almost laughed at how nervous they were, both blushing furiously.

  "How long have you been there?" Jack asked you.

  "Long enough to see that you finally got your heads out of your asses," you winked as you put on the heels.

  "Hey, don't be rude now," Jack snapped, yelping in surprise when you pinched his ribs.

  "Whatever, how about we start the lesson?"

\---

  After the lesson you went home alone while the guys went for coffee and you smiled to yourself. You didn't need plan B after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully some of you'll like it...it's totally dumb idea and nothing too original so please don't hit me XD


End file.
